Princess Gikku Gingereena Puckett
Biography Gingereena is a 14 yr old (iternally) and 9 yr old (physically) fan made character specifically for Pixar's Gingereena the movie. She is the 5th junior disney princess in the line-up. Also, she is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. Formerly, she was created in china her part chinese on September 10th by her mother, a rich toy maker who moves to a toystore she built and named toylando. Here, ginger met various toys that began to fill the aisles. Gingereena is an actress who works a living dancing and singing--which is her favorite hobby. She loves shakespere, and romance. She takes pinocchio as an opportunity to experience romance once she meets him. Disneyastrology According to disneyastrology, gingereena is officially a virgo, being elegant as one of the given traits. Appearance Gigi has long, wavy orange hair pinned into pigtails that drape down to her middle legs. She has bangs that end at her top neck. Two, gold bows hold the hairstyle. She wears a gold and aqaumarine leotard with a frilly red tutu on top. On her hands are pink opera gloves. She wears a pair of aqaumarine flats on her feet. When she gets married, she wears a frilly red wedding gown with a rose tucked into her hair--which is worn down. In her modern day form, she wears a yellow t-shirt with a big aqua green 'g' on it, over a red skirt. She wears her hair down and changes her two gold bows into a gold headband with a bow. She wears green flats on her feet. Stained glass Just like the other senior and junior princesses, she too has own stained glass. She is doing a curtsie in the center of a ring of roses. Circles with her family and friends are also surrounded around her. Cinamonette She is the mirror version of gingereena, being the bipolar opposite of her. She's rotton on both sides --inside and out. Cinamonette is one of gingereena's rivals who appears in the kingdom hearts series. She tries to steal pinocchio, hating her own version pinocchio named drabono. She can also be known as a part of gingereena, or the darker side of her. Cina has brown hair instead of orange, worn down. She dresses the same as her, except her outfit is a darker shade. Cartoon show Ginger appears in her own cartoon shorts, as well as pinocchio's. All episodes she stars or sides in are listed below. *Gender bender (Gigi & pinoke become their opposite gender) *Family reunion (Gigi wants things to be perfect for her family) *Cake catastrophe (Gigi's red velvet cakes keep being taken...by who?) *River of roses (gigi wants to start a flower bath) *Accidental haircut (gigi--gets her hair cut!) *Little pinocchio (pinoke is sick and gigi needs a date for a dance. Luckily, her substitute prince comes to the rescue!) Role in kingdom hearts Gingereena is taking dancing lessons before a dark shadow comes over her and takes her away. Sora and the gang have to save her. Once she is saved, she claims she needs to shop and finds magic cleats there that become her weapon. Ginger even has elastic hair which can tie people up and pull them in. In kingdom hearts: disney x, gingereena meets her mirror world self: a cowardly, dumb, discerning, lazy, selfish, negative, and mean girl named cinamonette. She can even be referred to as the evil version of ginger. Anyway, in this kh sequel, she is responsible for stealing pinocchio away so she can be his bride. Sora, ginger, and the gang go after her to get him back. Role in disney kinect adventures In the game, she asks the player to find her dancing shoes shortly after she trips, and the wind blows them off. Then, she asks the player to fetch her some pumpkin sees a to grow her mother pumpkin for mother's day. Last, she asks the player to help her get her dance pavilion back from lampwick. Relationship with pammy She and pammy are officially best friends. They at the toylando toy store in france. Gigi knows about pammy's relationship with lampwick, which is romantic. Relationship with pinocchio In the sequel of her movie, gingereena meets pinocchio and develops feelings for him. It shows even more after they kiss under the rose of romance. Gingereena and pinocchio both marry shortly after, and have kids. 3-d transition Being a pixar character, she transforms from 2-d to 3-d. In the actual movies, tv shows, and games she appears in, she is in 3-d Gingereena Gingereena was a plush doll created by her mother in france. She was to life by the gold fairy, who is related to the blue fairy. She was even given a sidekick who is a pixie named pinkabella. An enemy of gingereena's mom wants to buy her, but she refuses. Thus, she is turned into a stone. Gingereena is seen by the gold fairy again, whom claims the only way to break the curse is to enter a dancing contest and win the shimmering aqua shoes. She does so, and neither do called friends along the way,who are actually planning to sell her to the witch who turned her mom to stone. Luckily, she finds a way through using karate and her sidekick. In the end, she wins the shoes and twirls around her stoned mother, bringing her back to life. Thanks to this, the gold fairy crowns her honorary ballerina for being bold, sweet, and caring. Pinkabella is honored as her true helper with a hot pink badge. Gingereena 2: A tale in italy Gingereena gets promoted in her dancing career, and receives news from her mother that they'll be moving to Italy. When they do, ginger starts school as soon as possible and meets pinocchio, who helps her up after being tripped by jealous girls who secretly like pinocchio. Ginger and pinoke both develop feelings for each other, and even date, with the girls on the watch. They poison pinocchio's tiramisu and when he takes first bite, he falls into a deep sleep. Gingerbread is seen by the gold and blue faries, whom claim the only way to awake him is to find the romance rose on hot ham mountain and kiss him beneath it. It's an all new epic adventure in this sequel and ginger gets through with the help of her friends, jiminy cricket, dingus, pinkabelle, etc. In the end she and pinoke marry and in the epilogue, have three kids Gingereena 3: A twirl through time Gingereena, and pinocchio return in this last sequel. Where gingereena finds an ancient pair of dancing shoes in her time of need, which opens a portal that leads into modern day. Pinocchio and the gang come too, all curious a bit startled by the New strange technology. Little do they know that the portal also opened a door of the mirror world, letting cinamonette free. A week later, everyone has lived it up and learned of the new way of life. They have changed style, and their oldtime speech. Cinamonette has learned to drive, and goes after pinocchio in her hot red cruiser. Role in house of mouse In jiminy cricket the episode, gigi is there to support pinocchio after he is mislead to thinking that jiminy has moved on from him. Thus, she cheers him up by buying him vanilla pecan icecream before minnie shows up claiming it's a ruckus at the house of mouse and only pinoke can stop it. She even makes a few appearances in some episodes. In goofy's menu magic, she is accidentally served red velvet shake instead of cake. She even shows up in the episode, ladies night. Friends The gold fairy Ciciara Dingus The Blue Fairy Figaro Cleo Geppetto Pinocchio (friend/ future husband) Pammy (best friend) Jiminy Cricket Mickey Mouse & friends Kingdom hearts characters All Disney Princesses All junior disney princesses All Disney Fairies All Disney Princes Enemies All Disney Villans Pinocchio's rivals Marissa (daughter of medusa) The shadow soul (kingdom hearts) Favorites Gingereena loves the arts, and classic literature like Shakespeare. She loves romance, and roses. Red is her all-time favorite color, and it goes into her food favorites too. She loves red velvet cake as her favorite desert. Family Pinocchio (boyfriend/Future husband) Madame Felicity Puckett (creator/Mother) Princess Angeline (future daughter) Princess Jazzline (future daughter) Prince Travelio (future son) Figaro Figaro & ciciara's kittens Fred (clownfish pet) Ciciara (feline pet) Voices Kath soucie (games) Fergie (singing) Tara strong (films) Tara Strong (House of Mouse) Trivia *GiGi is the shortest princess in the junior disney Princess franchise. *GiGi is the first Disney princess to have a KeyBlade in The Kingdom Hearts Series. *Gigi likes roses *Before her name was changed, she had red hair *Gingereena was originally named rosalinda *Gigi is considered a carrot top; not a redhead *Gigi is one of all the princesses to be on deviant art.com *Gigi's favorite colors are red, aqua, & gold *Gigi is virgo *Gigi loves red velvet cake *Gigi's birthday is in September on the 19th *The movies pinocchio and gingereena are related in several ways, showing that the characters may have a future together *Like pinocchio, gigi has one parent, only it's female *When pinocchio and gigi married, gepetto and gigi's mom married. Figaro and ciciara also had kittens together. *Pinkabelle and jiminy start dating in gingereena the movie 2 *Gigi is the second official disney princess to have kids, the first was Ariel. *Although Gigi looks like a younger girl, she is internally 14 years old because it took 14 years to be created by Madame Puckett, but she is physically 9 years old. *Gigi is the third princess to have green eyes, the first was Rapunzel, second was Esmerelda. *Gigi is the youngest Disney Princess to be married, doing so at 14/9 years old. *Gigi is the second Disney Heroine to wear opera gloves, the first was Minnie Mouse. *Gigi is the fourth Disney Heroine to have freckles, the first was Rapunzel, the second was Merida and third is Anna. *Gigi is the First Disney Princess to have her own video game for XBOX 360. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to have an actual last name and middle name mentioned. *Gigi is not a princess of royal blood. *Gigi is one of the princesses to have a weapon in kingdom hearts. *Gigi is the second princess to know martial arts, the first was mulan. *Gigi's main talants are karate, dancing, and singing. *She is half and half of a tomboy and girly girl. *Gigi is the third Disney Heroine to be friends with a Disney Fairy, the first was Wendy and the second was Jane. Category:Official Members Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Juniors Category:Upcoming Princesses